cambiando el destino: las nuevas aventuras de Shisui Uchiha
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Cuando creía todo estaba perdido y nada podía hacer para ayudar a su mejor amigo itachi, una propuesta inesperada toco a sus puertas; dándole otra oportunidad para intervenir en el cruel destino que le deparaba. Junto a una misteriosa chica trabajaría para cumplir con la misión que Rikuo sennin les dejo encargado. Ambos con diferentes objetivos, pero con un mismo destino.
1. Chapter 1

**NARRA SHISUI: **

Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha, y he muerto por defender a la aldea de la hoja de un futuro catastrófico. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como espere que sucedieran, el clan Uchiha quedo en el recuerdo, el nombre de mi mejor amigo no es recordado con admiración, sino todo lo contrario; un renegado más agregado en el libro Bingo. En fin (_suspiro_), cuando hablamos del "honorable" clan Uchiha, recordamos desde sus comienzos, nada favorables en mi opinión; dado que varios miembros se encargaron de manchar y vanagloriar lo que realmente representamos; pero pocos somos conscientes de la verdadera historia.

Como decía con anterioridad, mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha o mejor conocido como "cuerpo parpadeante", el ninja más audaz del clan Uchiha, hijo de Kagami Uchiha y el único amigo de Itachi Uchiha; había muerto delante de él y nada podría evitarlo. Seguramente conseguí traumatizarlo, de eso estaba completamente seguro, que posiblemente en un futuro requerirá de un psicólogo, no lo sé; no soy un estúpido adivino estafador para decirles lo que pasara con él. Continuando con la historia, les daré a conocer lo que sucedió después de mi muerte; tomando en cuenta el tiempo en que se tarda Shinigami-sama de recoger mi alma (_ríe apenado, aclarándose la garganta para continuar con la narración)._

Abandonar todo lo que amas, inclusive al ser que practicamente criaste como un hermano menor, no tiene nombre, perdón o consideración alguna; sino es por medio de acciones que reparen el corazón del afectado. Si eres sincero con esa persona, inclusive exista la reconciliación entre ambas partes. Pero en caso es demasiado tarde…

Para Itachi no solo fui su mejor y único amigo, sino un digno contrincante, compañero de pelas, confidente, guía, inclusive llegue a ser considerado un hermano mayor; con el cual podía ser el mismo. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirme mal por dejarlo solo, después de mi muerte?, corazón de piedra no he de ser, cabeza dura menos, ¿terco?...quizás un poco. ¡Por Dios!, el tío es un amante de los dangos, un completo antisocial, pero de buen sentimiento; mis esperanzas de que encuentre otra mujer igual de terca que yo y que revolucione su vida como lo fue en su tiempo la novia que tuvo, con otros detallitos agregados o aumentados ¿es mucho pedir?; y digo FUE, porque el muy hijo de la tía Mikoto se atrevió a matarla. Sé que la amaba, y recuerdo que una vez nos fugamos de su casa para ir a la de ella por la celebración de su cumpleaños, claro después de la media noche para entregarle el mejor regalo de todos; lástima que el regalo dio origen a uno "extra" que de inocente no tenía nada, que de no ser por ESE ALGUIEN (_finge toser, dando a entender que se trataba de él_), que apago el inicio del sagrado ritual de reproducción temprana justo a tiempo. Previniendo que los precoces y "tímidos" uchihas echaran su reputación a la basura por un momento de calentura, arrastrando al pobre y virginal Itachi, por obvias razones vestido de regreso a sus aposentos; por su puesto antes de que se percataran de su ausencia. Otro día que no olvidare, gratos recuerdos de mi juventud (_agrego con una pisca de sarcasmo en esta parte de la narración no intencional_) Es ese preciso día de mi muerte, vaya manera en la que te hice despertar el mangekyo sharingan. Aún conservo el sabor de tu sangre sobre los labios de mi alma, suena raro ya que los muertos no experimentan esas clases de sensaciones, me imagino que es gracias a que aun permanezco en el mundo de los vivos…

Desde ese entonces, los días transcurrieron tan rápido que cuando fui consciente de mí alrededor, ya había paso un mes aproximadamente desde aquella "tragedia". Me dedique a explorar las maravillas que nos rodean, dedique parte de mi tiempo actuar como un súper héroe de historietas que leíamos en esos años de nuestra niñez; previniendo por medios de mensajes los atentados contra la aldea, traumar algunos aldeanos que festejaban cada 10 de octubre en atentar contra de un inocente niño, puede que utilizara parte de mi fuerza sobrenatural para "silenciarlos" dado que estos eran muy molestos y pese las advertencias que envié, no captaban el mensaje. El resto de las horas, meditaba sobre la tumba que te has encargado de construir en mi nombre…

Tus visitas disminuían y eso llego a preocuparme, la última vez que fuiste a visitarme, habías cambiado por completo. Tu personalidad principalmente fue la que me impresiono. Entristecí, sentí la necesidad de ver a través de tus ojos, buscando al antiguo Itachi Uchiha que conocí en el pasado, ciertamente esa parte de ti se fundía como la pólvora; sentí que mi corazón se encogía y un amargo sabor de boca desato la impotencia que estaba sellada dentro de mi ser. No me detuve a reflexionar que podía hacer para que pudieras cerciorarte de que existía, simplemente te abrace con todas mis fuerzas y susurre:

—Perdóname….Itachi

**7 meses después…**

Se me ocurrió que esta vez podría visitarte por medio de sueños, tarde meses en reunir la energía suficiente y días para practicarlo en una persona de confianza, por el momento no revelare la identidad de mi conejillo de indias; descuida quien crees que haya sido no le cause daño alguno (_torció la boca, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa_). En fin, el 12 abril, estuve todo el día acompañándote en la vida cotidiana que tenías como miembro de akatsuki. A decir verdad casi "moría" del aburrimiento, inclusive creí que el que estaba sentado en la desafiante rama del árbol que parecía caerse en cualquier momento, se trataba de un anciano con apariencia de mi mejor amigo. Increíblemente "sobreviví" a la impasible vida que llevabas dentro de la organización, ¿acaso olvidaste el significado de la diversión?; bueno eso estaría por descubrirlo cuando llegase la hora de ir a dormir…

**9:00pm**

Llego la hora, estas profundamente dormido, indefenso ante los sonidos que sacuden tus oídos, convertidos en arrullos para que permanezcas inmune a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor; me refiero a lo que yo estaré por hacerte. Estoy celoso de tu nuevo confidente, silencioso, inútil a no tener vida ni voz para decirte palabras de aliento; sin embargo te escucha con atención y te recibe con la comodidad con la que fue creado, afortunada y desdichada almohada. Sé que te sigues culpando por lo que no cometiste, no existe paz dentro de ti. Por lo tanto decidí no perder el valioso tiempo que me otorgaron y en forma de un destello fugaz me infiltré en tus sueños.

—Hola—salude

—Sabía que pronto vendrías, Shisui

—Te conozco desde que éramos niños Itachi, asi que deja de fingir que mi muerte no te afecto—solté

Asentiste con la cabeza, comentando que la seriedad no iba conmigo

—Idiota—reí, pegándote un suave golpe en el brazo—No sabes cuánto me costó poder contactarme contigo—me senté a tu lado, robándote la caja de dangos que tenías sobre tu regazo

— ¡Oye! —reclamaste, haciendo un ademan de querer arrebatarme la caja de dangos, pero al final desististe; recalcándome en la cara que jamás cambiaria.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

Fue en ese instante que por fin me dirigiste la mirada, sorprendido—Lo sé…—pronunciaste al tiempo que apartabas tu vista de mí, dejando correr unas cuantas lagrimas escurridizas por la invisible mascara ocultaba al verdadero Itachi Uchiha que yo conocía.

—Eso no quiere decir que siga creyendo en ti

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No me hagas volver a repetirlo!—exigí avergonzado

Minutos de largo silencio, no resistí y volví abrazarte como esa vez, quejándome por cosas sin sentido, distrayendo tu llanto lo suficiente para hacerte sonreír.

—Itachi—cambie mi semblante a uno de seriedad, posando mis manos sobre tus hombros

— ¿Si?

—Hace un tiempo que he querido decirte una cosa—pause

Colocaste toda tu atención sobre mí, intrigado por lo que estaría por decir, jure en ese instante que contuve las ganas de reírme a carcajadas; que seguramente esta vez si querrás matarme con tus propias manos.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

En un santiamén, Salí disparado contra la fuente de agua, estabas completamente sonrojado, podría decirse que representabas a los preciados tomatillos de tu adorado hermano menor. Valió la pena el golpe que me diste, por primera vez en toda mi vida o lo que quedo de ella, pude tomar venganza de las otras que me hiciste en el pasado. Pero como dicen todo lo bueno acaba por terminarse antes de que te des cuenta, y eso incluye mi estadía dentro de los sueños de Itachi y en el mundo donde nací

—Maldito Shisui—me pareció escuchar salir de ti

—Lo soy y lo seré mientras permanezca en tu corazón, mi hermano del alma—sonreí, saliendo de la fuente—Pero siento desilusionarte, al parecer mi tiempo ha caducado…

—Shisui, ¿de que estas hablando?, ¡espera! —corriste hacia mí, desesperado.

—Perdóname—susurre, viendo cómo iba desapareciendo en forma de pétalos de cerezo

—¡Shisui!

—Sabes…lo que quería decirte es….que no tienes por qué culparte, por mi muerte. Es decir, yo fui el que decidí morir de esa forma….puede que caigas 7 veces, pero procura levantarte 8 veces, mi querido hermano, mi mejor amigo…Itachi.

—¡Shisui!...

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde en aquel entonces, me encuentro en un lugar mejor junto a mis seres queridos. La vida es muy diferente aquí en el cielo, pero aun asi no dejo de aprender de los grandes; de lo que no me salvo es de los regaños de la tía Mikoto y de las historias del tío Futaku, espero que no llegues muy pronto con nosotros, porque sino me encargare de regresarte a patadas a tu cuerpo. Esto es todo lo que tengo que contarles del gran Shisui Uchiha y sus aventuras como un muerto viviente…

**NARRADOR:**

Inevitablemente las cosas no duraron asi para siempre, Shisui, se vio sacado del paraíso por el mismo Rikuo Sennin, alias: Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Llevado a un extraño pero singular universo por su más reciente bella asistente, que también se vio metida en ese enrollo; la cual se encargó de explicarle el motivo por el que había sido mandado a llamar.

—No me mires asi, yo tampoco quería participar en esto—mintió ella, la verdad desde que descubrió porque necesitaban de su ayuda, acepto participar, con la condición de que le regresaran salvo a salvo a su mundo.

—Yo no diría lo mismo—la recorrió de soslayo con una sonrisa picarona—Perdona por no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha—extendió la mano amablemente.

—Yuna, Son Yuna—correspondió ella el saludo— ¡Te dije que dejes de mirarme asi! —se soltó rápidamente de su agarre, dándole prontamente la espalda; sonrojada. Golpeando el rostro de Shisui con sus largos azabaches.

—Como quieras—se encogió de hombros el Uchiha, examinándola mejor; anchas caderas, cintura delineada, pechos moderados talla 32; ocultos en una vestimenta inusual de donde el provenía, polera negra sencilla de cuello de tortuga ajustada, de mangas cortas, cazadora roja, jeans a la cintura y botas de combate para mujer. Pero lo que más capto su atención era su delicado rostro de porcelana que denotaba inocencia, esos delicados y delgados labios rosas, nariz respingada, ojos prominentes color café oscuro casi llegándole al color de su cabello; cubiertos de un suave maquillaje que relucía su belleza—Pero que quede de acuerdo que tu queridas abusar de mi—bromeo

—Apresúrate, el viejo nos espera—paso por alto aquella broma algo subida de tono, elevando el vuelo; manteniéndose al margen de las intenciones de Shisui.

—Claro como si yo supiera volar—comento sarcástico desde su lugar

Yuna suspiro resignada, no era la primera vez que trataba con personas como él; regresando por el azabache que contento se colgó de su espalda, como niño pequeño, no desaprovechando esa pequeña oportunidad.

—"Pervertido" —fue el pensamiento de ella

—"Tsudere" —pensó él

El destino se habría encargarlo de reunido, a través de las barreras del espacio y tiempo; para cumplir con un mismo objetivo: Restaurar el orden en el mundo ninja, aunque eso implique cambiar el pasado de más de uno.

.

.

.

¿Continuara?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, como saben naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto el autor original, ni los personajes, a excepcion de yuna, ella es de mi autoria. Sin mas que decir les deseo un feliz año nuevo y cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa que me quieran decir ****son libres de hacerlo...Gracias por su atencion...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Narra Shisui<span>**:

En lo que resto del viaje ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra, para mí no era tan diferente de lo que fue estar con misiones con Itachi, puesto que el no fue muy hablador que digamos; y Yuna no es la diferencia. A pesar de que tengo poco tiempo de conocerla su carácter es similar a los Uchihas en muchos aspectos, tanto sus rasgos físicos como su misma personalidad; pensé preguntarle mas sobre su origen, ¿de donde era?, ¿Por qué fue traída aquí?, y más preguntas que rondaban dentro de mi mente. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, quizás una disculpa por la mala impresión que le di; si, eso debería hacer para empezar, pero no ahora, aguardare paciente la ocasión…

A eso de media hora aproximadamente, llegamos al sitio marcado, como si fuera una orden baje antes de que ella me lo indicara y le agradecí por trasladarme sobre su espalda hasta este lugar; ella sonrió ligeramente y vuelve su atención a la gran figura delante nuestro; en una profunda y devota reverencia se presenta y él le devuelve el saludo con el mismo respeto. Al sentirme fuera de lugar, rápidamente me presento de la misma manera ante él, ocultando lo mejor que podía el nerviosismo que tenia a causa de mi descuido. Permanecí en esa posición por un corto lapso, ella de igual manera; aunque parecía querer emendar mi error, ante alguien que con tan solo escucharlo imponía respeto, el cual que con verlo te producía un escalofrió por la columna vertebral y descontrolaba todos tus sentidos; advirtiéndote que no se trataba de una persona cualquiera.

Quiero pensar que él es el responsable de que abandonara mi estadía en ese mundo de ensoñación. Luego de unos minutos regresamos a nuestra postura anterior, Yuna tomo la iniciativa de comenzar la conversación y yo me limite a escucharla, sentándome en lo que parecía el tronco de un árbol. ¿Valor o necesidad?, era una pregunta bastante peculiar con la cual la escribiría, centre mis ojos en su figura contestar aquella incógnita; no descuidando lo que ellos dos hablaban.

— ¿Ya le has contado la verdad?

—No, puesto que a usted le corresponde y mi deber no va más allá de—insinúo ella, mirándome de soslayo por unos segundos—Aun así creo que él tendría que estar preparado para escuchar tan tremenda noticia, Hagoromo-sama

— ¿Qué verdad? —inquirí lleno de curiosidad, incorporándome de mi lugar

—Veras….

**NARRADOR:**

—No te precipites—ordeno Hagoromo—Yo se lo diré—calmo

—Bien, si me necesita iré a entrenar

—Quédate

—Pero…

—No te hará mal escucharlo otra vez Yuna

Yuna clava la vista en Shisui, está a punto de decir algo, pero no encuentra las palabras apropiadas para prevenirlo de lo que estaría por oír; sabia que le partería el alma, sin embargo al final desistió y aparta sus ojos de él, susurrándole un "lo siento" que solos sus oídos pudieran escuchar.

Hagoromo suspiro, ideando la manera más correcta según a su criterio de contarle sobre la muerte de Itachi. Lentamente se giro a verlo, su rostro denotaba dolor y su boca resonó, en un pasar de saliva que se deslizo prontamente por su garganta. Conocía el pasado del chico, lo cual logro darle más motivos para acomodar lo que estaría por decirle. Una vez preparado, inicio—Sera difícil de aceptar y seguro no hallarás paz en tu corazón hasta solucionarlo, y es porque tu más preciado amigo Uchiha Itachi murió en manos de su propio hermano, que estaba en busca de venganza—

—Deténgase….por favor no continúe…..no quiero irme contra alguien de suma importancia como usted….así que le pido un poco de respeto hacia las personas que amo, aun cuando no ha dicho nada como para que lo tomara de esa forma—pidió Shisui con voz entre cortada, llorando de impotencia por no estar para evitarlo; con la mirada perdida en el suelo y empuñando las manos al grado de que estas sangraran, demostraba que hacia lo posible por contener su ira así mismo de no maldecir el nombre de Sasuke por cometer tremenda estupidez.

—Jejeje…—sonrió sin humor Yuna, dando un suave golpe en el suelo, pero a su vez creando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor—Por eso mismo pedí que usted se lo contara, con ese tipo de noticias para mi es preferible que la persona más indicada lo contara—murmuro lastimera, recordando lo difícil que fue para ella enterarse que su hermano mayor dio su vida a cambio de la de ella, sacrificándose a el mismo para salvarla el impacto de la bala. Si bien ella pertenecía al mundo del mañana donde la era del sengoku, los ninjas, seres místicos con poderes sobrenaturales se habían extinto mucho antes de que naciera—Sabe a lo que me refiero…—se coloco detrás de Shisui, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo consolador.

Shisui no sabía cómo reaccionar al sentir un extraño calor rodearlo, por un lado aun sentía unas terribles ganas de desquitarse con algo para ahogar su frustración y rabia, por el otro, el sorpresivo ataque que recibió anulo gran parte de esos deseos que fueron sustituidos por un llanto desconsolador—A-Apenas…nos conocemos, n-no…compren-do porque—

—No busques un porque—interrumpió ella con voz suave, susurrando en su oído—Desahógate, utilízame como un medio para saciar tu dolor, mis intenciones de ayudarte son sinceras…—aflojo su agarre, no habiendo mentira alguna en sus palabras—Siento si te incomo—

—No lo hiciste—interrumpió el, girándose hasta quedar frente a ella, demostrándole que aun seguía llorando por el dolor que sentía—Sino todo lo contrario….ahora me vuelves abrazar…. —rodeo su cintura en un fuerte abrazo actuando como un completo niño que quería ser consolado por la pérdida de su mascota favorita, ocultando su cabeza de cabellos alborotados como la misma noche sobre su hombro; resguardándose entre sus cabellos azabaches.

—Pe-... tonto…. —susurro, asintiendo a su petición, regañándolo sutilmente por su atrevimiento

**NARRA SHISUI:**

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, pero lo que sí puedo y estoy seguro de eso, es me en esos instantáneas hizo que recordara a mi madre; arriesgando su vida por ayudar a los demás. Doblego su orgullo y se olvido de nuestras diferencias, ahora que me doy cuenta creo que la juzgue mal y me deje guiar por lo que cegó a la mayoría del clan en sus tiempos. Me duele lo que paso con Itachi pero si bien la escuche cuando la conocimos la petición que nos pidió Hagoromo Otsutsuki, consiste en cambiar partes de la historia ninja y si lo cumplimos como corresponde; cumplirá nuestro deseo, pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Cómo afectara al clan?, ¿evitare que Itachi quede como un traidor por exterminar a nuestro clan?, ¿tendré el poder suficiente para lograrlo?; realmente no lo sé….

Tome el suficiente valor para preguntarle sobre ese "deseo", pero la respuesta recibí no era que la espere.

—Siento decepcionarte Shisui Uchiha, pero no requiero del poder suficiente para enviarte a ese tiempo, dado que eso implicaría borrar todo el trabajo que harían en la fecha después de tu muerte y la de tu clan —aclaro—No obstante si lo hago, eso implaría doble trabajo y el deseo de uno se cumpliría en una parte, pero…existe la desventaja que a su llegada genere una paradoja en la línea del tiempo y se forme un universo alterno al que conoces—extendió sus brazos a cada lado—Uno donde Shisui Uchiha no murió y el clan Uchiha jamás desapareció, sin embargo puede que el lazo que tenias con Itachi Uchiha desaparezca—abrió su mano derecha a todo su esplendor, mostrando ese posible futuro—Y otro donde Shisui Uchiha murió, hubo la masacre de tu clan, reencarnaste en alguien más, pero sin ningún recuerdo de tu vida pasada y trataras como tu enemigo a tu mejor amigo—hizo lo mismo con la izquierda—Y Yuna—suspiro—Su deseo de volver con—

— ¡Alto! —pidió Yuna, mas el continuo explicando

—Su familia y evitar que su hermano mayor muera, se retrasara y puede que no se cumpla como debió ser…

—Te lo suplico…..—susurro Yuna apenas oíble.

_—"__Así que esa es la verdad por la cual acepto esta negociación_" —pensé, claramente las opciones que me dio a escoger eran horribles, dentro de todo eso existía la obligación de cumplir con su petición, me parece tan bajo y ruin utilizar los sentimientos de los demás para hacer una tarea que el con mover una de sus manos podría hacer. Si existía otro motivo por la cual recurrió a este método me gustaría saberlo

—Bien, mi respuesta es…. —observe a Yuna, la cual parecía perdida dentro de sus recuerdos, cubriéndose el rostro para que nadie la viera llorar—Realizare la misión que nos ha encargado, con la condición que después de que hayamos terminado, NO SE ATREVA A VOLVER A JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE NADIE Y SI EXISTE UN TRUCO SUCIO DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE MATARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS—lo mire fijamente a los ojos con el mangekyo sharingan activado.

Hagoromo me miro ligeramente sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza, diciendo que no había nada de eso y que podía confiar en su palabra; esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, segundos después todo se torno negro. Maldito viejo, utilizo otro de sus trucos para mandarnos cuanto antes a realizar su trabajo….

Al despertar, Yuna y yo nos encontrábamos varados en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea de konoha. Lo que más me impacto es verla convertida en una niña, su edad variaba entr años. Su rostro angelical con varios mechones cortos cubriendo parte de sus ojos, sin nada de aquel exótico maquillaje, aproximadamente su cabello se redujo hasta por debajo de los hombros; para mi gusto no le quedaba para nada mal. Extrañare sus manzanas puesto que ahora ya no era una joven de 18 años, según la edad que le calcule al momento que la conocí. Vestía unos shorts ninja color negro, haori azul oscuro, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha estampado en la parte de atrás de su cuello, sujetado en una cinta roja utilizada como un cinturón para detallar su delgada figura infantil; botines ninja a tres dedos debajo de sus rodillas y un equipo ninja acoplado a su atuendo, al igual que un par de katanas. Yo no me quede atrás, de alguna manera conseguí donde reflejarme y descubrí que mi bella nariz se había vuelto ligeramente afilada, mis ojos lucían un poco mas adormilados pero atractivos para el género femenino, mas mis hermosas pestañas eran más cortas como la ultima vez y mi cabello ¡oh Dios!, mi amado cabello; bueno por suerte lucia igual que antes, solo que un poco más largo. Mi ropa consistía en una camisa azul oscuro, de cuello de tortuga sin mangas, el mencionado símbolo del clan detrás de mi espalda, pantalón pesquero azul rey, sandalias ninjas de mi agrado, tal como las traía en mi vida anterior y por último el conocido armamento ninja, además de una katana. Si seguro no notaran la diferencia (_sarcasmo_). Por el momento lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que pronto volvería a ver a Itachi y regañarlo por dejarse o se dejara asesinar por su amado ototo.

* * *

><p>respuestas del autor:<p>

**jbadillodavila**: gracias por seguir esta historia amigo. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo te desea yunaru uzumaki


End file.
